Battle of the Tweeters 1
Battle of the Tweeters 1 is the first season of the Battle of the Tweeters show created by InternZach707. The first season consists of 20 contestants, with the twist of Tweedemption Island in play. It can be read on internhaven.webs.com in it's entirety. Season 1 Cast The 1st season's casting process began on January 17th, 2012. The first 20 reality stars being followed by InternPony707 on twitter would become the season 1 cast. Here they are in the order of their tweets on that day. 1. Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton - Survivor Pearl Islands and Micronesia (@JonnyFairplay) 2. Semhar Tadesse - Survivor South Pacific (@SincerelySemhar) 3. Dawn Meehan - Survivor South Pacific (@meehand) 4. Lydia Tavera - Big Brother 11 (@TooMuchLydia4U) 5. Ronnie Talbott - Big Brother 11 (@DarthRonnieT) 6. Parvati Shallow - Survivor Cook Islands, Micronesia, and Heroes v.s. Villains (@parvatishallow) 7. Mikayla Wingle - Survivor South Pacific (@iLuvMiki) 8. Lakoda Rayne - X-Factor US 1 (@LakodaRayne) 9. Marcellas Reynolds - Big Brother 3 and 7 (@MarqueeMarc) 10. Shane Powers - Survivor Panama (@Theshanepowers) 11. Matt Hoffman - Big Brother 12 (@HeadOfHOFFhold) 12. Memphis Garrett - Big Brother 10 (@MemphisGarrett) 13. John Cochran - Survivor South Pacific (@JohnMCochran) 14. Marcus Canty - X-Factor (@IAmMarcusCanty) 15. Shelly Moore - Big Brother 13 (@ShellyMooreBB13) 16. The Brewer Boys - X-Factor (@thebrewerboys) 17. Lawon Exum - Big Brother 13 (@MrUNotReady) 18. Jean-Robert Bellande - Survivor China (@BrokeLivingJRB) 19. James Rhine - Big Brother 6 and 7 (@jamesrhine) 20. Eliza Orlins - Survivor Vanuatu and Micronesia (@eorlins) The Layout and The Twist The layout of the first season of Battle of the Tweeters was simple: each week I would take the tweet count of all of the cast members, and the person with the lowest tweet count for the week would be eliminated. A week in the game would consist of one Saturday to the next Saturday. The timing of the results being tallied would depend on when the host woke up, though in most scenarios, he'd do it when the clock struck 12:01 AM, exciting to see who was going to be booted. However, there was a twist in this first season and it was a simple thing that goes by the name: Tweedemption Island. Basically, it parodies Redemption Island of Survivor, in that when someone is eliminated, they get one last chance to redeem themselves and re-enter the game. There is one major difference between Tweedemption and the game though: the tweet battles at Tweedemption are based on your count through the ENTIRE season, so if you just had one bad week in the real game, your prior weeks of success may help you survive Tweedemption. Currently, it is unknown at what point a player will return, or how many players will return, but duels have already occured and it is known that SOMEONE will make a re-appearance at one point or another. Season 1 Episodes and Basic Stats Episode 1 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Dawn Meehan (224 Tweets) Eliminee: Lakoda Rayne (9 Tweets) Episode 2 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Semhar Tadesse (168 Tweets) Eliminee: Memphis Garrett (19 Tweets) Episode 3 Tweedemption Eliminee: Lakoda Rayne (28 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Dawn Meehan (285 Tweets) Eliminee: Parvati Shallow (37 Tweets) Episode 4 Tweedemption Eliminee: Memphis Garrett (150 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Eliza Orlins (301 Tweets) Eliminee: Jean-Robert Bellande (15 Tweets) Episode 5 Tweedemption Eliminee: Jean-Robert Bellande (171 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Dawn Meehan (178 Tweets) Eliminee: Shelly Moore (23 Tweets) Episode 6 Tweedemption Eliminee: Parvati Shallow (192 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Eliza Orlins (279 Tweets) Eliminee: John Cochran (34 Tweets) Episode 7 Tweedemption Eliminee: John Cochran (282 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Dawn Meehan (193 Tweets) Eliminee: Matt Hoffman (22 Tweets) Episode 8 Tweedemption Eliminee: Shelly Moore (293 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Eliza Orlins (255 Tweets) Eliminee: Lydia Tavera (12 Tweets) Episode 9 Tweedemption Eliminee: Lydia Tavera (378 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Dawn Meehan (206 Tweets) Eliminee: Shane Powers (35 Tweets) Episode 10 Tweedemption Eliminee: Matt Hoffman (487 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Ronnie Talbott (275 Tweets) Eliminee: Marcus Canty (85 Tweets) Episode 11 Tweedemption Eliminee: Marcus Canty (1045 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Ronnie Talbott (354 Tweets) Eliminee: Eliza Orlins (51 Tweets) Episode 12 Tweedemption Eliminee: Shane Powers (1211 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Marcellas Reynolds (149 Tweets) Eliminee: The Brewer Boys (38 Tweets) Episode 13 Tweedemption Eliminee: The Brewer Boys (1235 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Ronnie Talbott (382 Tweets) Eliminee: Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton (71 Tweets) Episode 14 Tweedemption Eliminee: Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton (1354 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Dawn Meehan (182 Tweets) Eliminee: Mikayla Wingle (74 Tweets) Episode 15 Tweedemption Eliminee: Mikayla Wingle (1795 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Ronnie Talbott (381 Tweets) Eliminee: Marcellas Reynolds (29 Tweets) Tweedemption Returnee: Eliza Orlins (2373 Season Tweets) Episode 16 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Ronnie Talbott (218 Tweets) Eliminee: Dawn Meehan (98 Tweets) Episode 17 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Ronnie Talbott (194 Tweets) Eliminee: James Rhine (104 Tweets) Episode 18 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Lawon Exum (131 Tweets) Eliminee: Semhar Tadesse (69 Tweets) Episode 19 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Lawon Exum (135 Tweets) Eliminee: Eliza Orlins (52 Tweets) Episode 20 At-Home Champ: Dawn Meehan (3,053 Season Tweets) Runner-Up: Lawon Exum (1,997 Season Tweets) Winner: Ronnie Talbott (3,538 Season Tweets) * Due to events in InternPony707's life that involved loss of internet connection, Week 2 lasted only Saturday to Thursday, and Week 3 lasted Thursday to the following week's Saturday. This made Week 2 a shorter week than normal, and Week 3 a longer one. The same thing occurs with weeks 12 and 13. Elimination Table See Battle of the Tweeters 1 Elimination Table. Trivia *This season's cast consists of 9 Survivor contestants, 3 X-Factor Contestants, and 8 Big Brother Contestants. *This season's cast consists of 11 males, 7 females, and 2 groups. *The highest in-game tweet count in a week was 382 Tweets from Ronnie in Week 13. **However, Week 13 was a lengthened week. If Lengthened weeks are discounted, the highest was still Ronnie, in Week 15, with 381 Tweets. *The lowest in-game tweet count in a week of the game was 9 Tweets from Lakoda Rayne in Week 1. *Dawn and Ronnie have been the highest tweeter of the week more than any other contestants. **They have each achieved this 6 times. *James is the only contestant to achieve over 100 tweets every single week of the game in which he participated. *This is currently the only season to feature Tweedemption Island. *This season does not feature win tokens. *The Brewer Boys went the farthest of all of the groups. **They also went the farthest of the X-Factor contestants. *Eliza went the farthest of all of the Survivors. **She also went the farthest of the females. *Lawon survived more Bottom 2 appearances than any other contestant, surviving 5 of them. Category:Shows Category:Battle of the Tweeters Category:Battle of the Tweeters 1 Category:Projects